


Something's Off...?

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Alice - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Cat Ears, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Dead, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chases, Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Confusing, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Escape, Exhaustion, Fantasy, Flirty Frisk, Flirty Sans, Friendship is Magic, Friendship/Love, Frisk Has Issues, Game Over, Genderfluid Frisk, Genderless Chara, Genocide, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Sans, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocent Papyrus, Insanity, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Lost Love, Love/Hate, Memory Alteration, Mind Games, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Not Really Character Death, One-Sided Attraction, Papyrus Dies, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus versus Sans, Papyrus-centric, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Problems, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans Being Sans, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Dies, Sans Remembers Resets, Secrets, Self-Acceptance, Sibling Bonding, Souls, Tags Contain Spoilers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Video Game Mechanics, White Rabbit - Freeform, Wonderland, Worried Papyrus, Yandere syndrome, from reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: This is both a Frisk in Underland or a Chara in Underland (?) But with a major alteration to it...[You know me, a fan for very complicated plots, gonna be cut into parts because you'll-know-when-you-read-this. ;) ]PART 1:Papyrus wondered where everyone went as he ran to do his duties as the White Rabbit. Behind him, his brother(?) Cheshire Cat trails behind him. It's also strange to note the silence of WONDERLAND and the sudden disappearance of Alice, remembering that WONDERLAND has a strange obsession with the Human upon their first arrival.And the weird part here, WONDERLAND orders him vehemently not tostopand unless they say so,do not turn around.PART 2:Sans finally won through sheer odds. However, being the new Ruler of Wonderland requires certain variables, one of which he will need to persuade personally. Unfortunate for him, Papyrus no longer wants anything to do with the role. It's also important to mention the fact everyone wants to HELP Papyrus. What a hassle.But who says he's going togive upand CHOOSE another?[Please don't read the crossed out unless you want to read the sexual scenes]





	1. WE START WITH THE WHITE RABBIT

**Author's Note:**

> A hundred and more RESETs can do a lot to individuals, what more in Wonderland?
> 
> [1st part: plot, 2nd part: characters, 3rd part: End?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cheshire Cat follows the Oblivious White Rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Alice** is well-beloved by all yet they still end up in so much trouble? An external character who wishes to EXIT the Surface, they have no idea what differentiates Love from LOVE?

> The newly crowned WONDERLAND laughs to themselves. Holding a dusty bloody knife in their hands as they watched the PAST disintegrate in front of them, no one was there to watch. It was the job of the NEW WONDERLAND to recreate the world. The first individual they revived was their New companion the - WHITE RABBIT, dislodging them from their initial role.

 

_'WHAT WAS I BACK THEN?' The White Rabbit wondered, running on the surprising dusty yellow paved road._

 

Papyrus knows he has a family - A father and a brother or was it two brothers? The albino doesn't know for sure. All he can recall is getting picked up and being placed as the Queen's consort. No. Maybe the Queen's secretary? Hmmm.... He was selected by WONDERLAND to be the one to deliver news and items from area to area, dubbed the White Rabbit. Papyrus started in a young age and thus, he forgot about his family and maybe childhood friends.

 

_' **It doesn't matter~** ' WONDERLAND whispers in the wind and the male agreed. However, as the rabbit ran, he sensed a familiar but off presence - It was the Cheshire Cat._

 

Everyone calls him White Rabbit or Rabbit, but he knows only friends can say your real name. Unfortunate that he has to keep running around and delivering whatever the Queens and Kings ordered. He recalls everyone's title but he can't seem to remember their real names. Papyrus knows there will always be the Red, White, Blue and Black Kingdom where all of them have a King, Queen, Jack, Bishops, Knights, Rooks and Pawns/citizens. They have a distinct color scheme and accent which WONDERLAND allowed him to remember.

_"don't you think something's wrong?" The Cheshire Cat asks, sitting on a branch._

 

There are also unique roles that are not part of the Kingdoms such as the White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, The Mad Hatter's crew, the twins, the Caterpillar and of course! Alice. WONDERLAND is the creator of this realm who can alter and shift things at will. To become WONDERLAND, the person must be part of Wonderland and join the game. First off, this individual should have a unique role in the land and begin to defeat all of the residents of WONDERLAND. Lowest order to highest: Black to White, Pawn to Queen. It is usually the newly-arrived Alice who begins this conquest. How sad.

 

_The White Rabbit paused and turns around with a big clock worn like a bag, seeing a blue feline like skeleton smiling down at him with dust all over itself._

 

But once the player has finished the task, they will face WONDERLAND in battle. It is highly suggested that the player does a full-fledged LOVE Spree to weaken WONDERLAND since the other unique role players are an optional LOVE giver. Papyrus doesn't know his Boss very well, but they were surely playful unlike the past puzzling WONDERLAND. He loved the last WONDERLAND- No. He confessed to loving all of the WONDERLANDS because they often try to talk to him when he's alone or when he's accidentally trapped in some place. However, Papyrus was starting to notice a certain role player: Cheshire Cat, eyeing his activities. This was a rare case, seeing as everyone in here is unique and mad in their own way.

 

_"NOT REALLY! IF YOU EXCUSE ME! I MUST SEE THE BLACK KING!"_

 

The Cheshire Cat was the most laziest, pun-giving and confusing character he has ever met. They had both been assigned at the same time, but they gave short notice of each other. Him, being the busy White Rabbit while the feline, being the lazy bum he is! The first time they talked was in Hatter's Unbirthday party, he was dragged forcibly by the Hatter to accompany him in his tea party. Strapped to the chair, Papyrus worried if WONDERLAND would be angry at him. Not only was the Rabbit close to WONDERLAND and deliver words and items to carry on the plot, but they are tasked to constantly keep moving. Papyrus never questioned why this was the case, but whatever his friend WONDERLAND wants, they get. This was also where he met Door mouse, Mad Hare and the Annoying dog. They didn't fit the role at all...

 

_The Cheshire Cat laughed as the White Rabbit went,_

 

The second time they met, the Cheshire Cat was laughing at him as he rested at a sign board revealing two arrows and no word. The feline laughed when Papyrus fell face-flat on the floor when he realized the blue fiend had placed banana peels all over the paved road towards the Black Kingdom. Scowling, Papyrus dusted his clothes and summoned out small bone attacks to step on. He should have paid attention to those curious eyes or he would have avoided the other encounters with the Cat all together. WONDERLAND wasn't pleased when he reported late, but warned him of getting attached with any of the role players, mentioning the Rabbit's task to remain in the neutral ground. Papyrus agrees and moves on, talking with the Golden Flowers who offer him advice and warnings about the recent events around the differing Kingdoms. He also met the **Green Alice**. They were so nice and talented in cooking.

_"but there's no one there, paps~"_

 

The third time they met was in the Red Queen's courtroom where he was the one who will oversee the **Yellow Alice** 's trial. Papyrus was told not to mention any details concerning the real events but things started getting out of hand when during the game of croquet, the Cheshire Cat riled up the Alice to hit the Queen with a gun. Taking record, Papyrus ran off as the whole area turned into chaos at the death of the Red Queen. Papyrus could hear the echoing hollow laughter of WONDERLAND as he went along the Queen's painted garden. He didn't notice that the Yellow Alice and Cheshire was chasing after him, unable to catch up because of his godly speed. He is the Great Papyrus after all! No abilities can be compared with towards other Players... Now that he thinks about it, maybe he has outlived some of the roles and have simply forgotten what the previous owners looked like? The most Papyrus could detect was the alteration of the Alice. From Green to Yellow, now he was looking at an **Orange Alice**.

 

_And though shocked, the rabbit pretends not to hear. He continues to run to his journey..._

 

Papyrus remembers several Players asking him things, asking him about events and he tells them about it truthfully. **The Alice** character was the most bizarre. They often ask the exact same thing and he would give the same reply over and over again. It was fun and nostalgic to see all of the Alices try their best to meet with WONDERLAND. WONDERLAND is also the title of wish-granter, but only the Rabbit was tasked to mention this to the Alice. Unfortunately, it seems the Cheshire Cat knows the secret too and bothers the Alices with his devilish pranks but it was okay. Remembering the time when he saw the **Blue Alice** followed the Cheshire Cat into the Mad Hatter's area, Cheshire Cat means no harm. Papyrus doesn't know why he thinks of it that way. His trust must stem from the fact they're both skeletons, but wasn't the Red Queen or the Hatter's Party filled with Skeletons? No. Oh dear. It seems he's mistaken once more. WONDERLAND is the type to switch-swap the characters when they vanish. It's just like how he sees the **Blue Alice** in one moment and the next moment, he sees the **Violet Alice**.

 

_With a dusty Cheshire Cat trailing behind him._


	2. BEING CHASED BY CHESHIRE CAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Rabbit doesn't look back at the Giddy Cheshire Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The White Rabbit** knows but doesn't want to be seen as they knows, a character designed specifically by WONDERLAND to delivery news and items without attachments...

> Upon learning his child's Role, the Blue King sought to find an alternative. Wishing to have his child back, the Blue King has used his previous skills as a Royal Scientist and recruited young and talented researchers to dismantle the system of Wonderland. Before this comes into fruition, the new owner of Wonderland decided to send the Royal Scientist into the Abyss. They then altered the supposed Next in line King into another Role. The Blue Kingdom has never been the same since, only containing a small unit of people within the Snowy region...

 

Papyrus wonders how many different colored Alice there is. He's seen a lot of colors and they all seem to vanish by the time he turns around. He can't stop moving because it was WONDERLAND's orders. Papyrus, as the White Rabbit, is also considered WONDERLAND's final pawn as his defeat will lead to the final domain. For now, he will keep running, hand out short advice from time to time, not able to make friends, listen to the wind and Magic in the areas... But that was okay because WONDERLAND is a great friend. Everyone here always goes to a vacation, staying isn't permanent... except for the Cheshire Cat. It seems the Cheshire Cat loves this place just as much as he does. WONDERLAND loves the Cheshire Cat yet Papyrus has no idea what WONDERLAND did to cause Cheshire Cat to ACT so differently in every other GAME inside their realm. If an Alice goes away, WONDERLAND will bring new residents back and fill the vacant seats. New monsters to see, new areas to be explored - in spite of all this, Papyrus sees the area like a puzzle. A puzzle altered in appearance but has the same old way of solving it, this was **Wonderland**.

 

_"why won't you slow down and relax?" The Cheshire Cat suggested and he saw the whole area turn light blue. He persisted, running faster._

 

Papyrus lived too long in this playing field to forget the routes and shortcuts, but he wasn't lazy or tired. He was the Great Papyrus, the loyal friend of WONDERLAND! However, the last Alice is the most curious Character he has met. They looked exactly like WONDERLAND (Has he even seen WONDERLAND?) except for the clothes they wore. Blue with huge purple stripe moving in a horizontal pattern, Papyrus met the **Red Alice** wandering around the blue brick road. It was strange because Papyrus' White Rabbit Co-partner - Asriel accidentally slipped up for the first time in his career. Asking how they ended here, the **Red Alice** said they were attracted to Asriel presence and followed him to the Portal. Papyrus paused when he heard that. It was a common trend for them to go in and out from WONDERLAND to the SURFACE or REALITY to fetch the favorite Sweets of WONDERLAND - Chocolate. Because this was his friend's mistake, Papyrus talked with a stranger, apologizing. The two talked about Wonderland and how only WONDERLAND can bring them back. Papyrus has also offered a tip regarding their SOUL. Each color of the SOUL represents a special skill.

 

_The White Rabbit refused politely, "I'M SORRY, BUT IT'S YOUR JOB TO BE THE LAZY BONES HERE!"_

 

The most rare SOUL color is **Red** which means DETERMINATION, giving the ability to Continue from their last journey. **Orange** means COURAGE, giving the ability to go from one area to the next with ease. **Yellow** means JUSTICE, giving the user accurate intuition towards certain choices or paths. **Green** means KINDNESS, giving the ability to heal injuries. **Blue** means INTEGRITY, giving the user the ability to shift gravity, affecting those with LOVE heavily. **Light Blue** means PATENCE, giving the ability to slow time. **Violet** means PERSEVERANCE, the ability to predict and analyze the situation. Everyone in the area has their own SOUL color, but it was **Alice** who can summon the ability out easily or those who live long enough to temper their abilities. Together, Papyrus leads **Red Alice** to a pasture of Golden Flowers - One of which had a past experience with DETERMINATION. It was his and Asriel's friend Flowey! Yes. That was his friend's name who WONDERLAND decided to let him see in a rare resting time session. Before he left, the **Red Alice** and Flowey were discussing the need to head towards the BLACK Kingdom where the sole EXIT lies, the same area where the throne room of WONDERLAND lies.

_"i'm not lazy if i'm following you." Sans (How did he know was this character's name was?) pointed out, the White Rabbit dodged an array of blue bones (Where did that come from?) and continued running._

 

Everyone was a friend to him in Wonderland, but his Best friends were Flowey, Asriel, Alice and WONDERLAND. This Red Alice was special, he know their name. They said their name is **Frisk**. When he reported this to WONDERLAND, he was surprised to sense the urgency and thrill within the air. WONDERLAND wanted to keep the Red Alice, even if Frisk wanted out. How this was confirmed was when he noticed the sheer coincidence of Frisk getting lost and encountering the other residents. WONDERLAND was tempting them that this world was a paradise. When Frisk vanished or gone into trouble, WONDERLAND revived them and gave them an ability that caused all of the residents some trouble - The ability to SAVE and LOAD. Because of this, Frisk was able to gain somewhat all of the abilities of the SOUL. They were like God in a way, second to WONDERLAND. The problems began to stir, the residents are starting to become disoriented with the way they ended up in the same place and doing the things they should have finished. WONDERLAND fixed that, making sure none of them acted different but some characters were able to escape the alteration. Papyrus knows he's one of them, but he doesn't mind going through the same task over and over. Frisk was happy and Papyrus bid them farewell at the EXIT... Papyrus never thought Frisk would come back.

_"i want to play with you~" Papyrus could hear the feline chuckle and it made his bunny ears twitch from the eerie aura behind him._

 

Frisk, once more, was the Red Alice but someone else greeted them first. Also this time, WONDERLAND was the one who asked if they wanted to come back and they agreed. WONDERLAND realized how their companions were moving too slow and gave Flowey the ability to alter forms into something massive. The White Rabbits weren't so special at first, but it was helpful. It was the ability where if Wonderland LOADs or RESETs, the White Rabbit's location will be in the same place as he should be. In short, if Papyrus was in the BLACK Kingdom and the LOAD occurred to head back to DAY 1, he would still be in the BLACK Kingdom and not at the marsh fields in the BLUE Kingdom. Items they delivered will automatically appear given a short period of time and residents will realize its presence with a simple flick of a switch. WONDERLAND is acting strange, charitable even - All because of Frisk. Asriel says it's because WONDERLAND is a **Red Alice** , being able to commune with another SOUL Color was refreshing to them. WONDERLAND must want Frisk to stay in their world forever. Frisk was fine with this and Papyrus began to notice Frisk acting just like WONDERLAND - playful. Papyrus also noticed Frisk fell in love with Cheshire Cat which ended up with WONDERLAND warning all of them about the feline's nature. Flowey and Asriel took it seriously and Frisk ignored the advice while he wasn't so sure...

_"I HAVE NO TIME FOR GAMES, CHESHIRE!" Papyrus ran faster but realized the distance between them weren't changing. Oh right. This was the Cheshire Cat._

This led to the fourth time he met Cheshire Cat, being the chaperone on the duo's date in WATERFALL. WONDERLAND ordered one of them to follow their beloved Alice. Hearing Flowey muttering about some unforgettable experience with the Cheshire Cat, it was either Asriel and Papyrus. Losing to Rock-Paper-Scissor, Papyrus volunteers to be the Guard. He knows what a Date entails and he was ready to stop the feline if something bad happens. Papyrus didn't expect the First Date would lead to a Second and a third and more to come as the two got closer. Papyrus just observed, seeing the Alice and Cheshire Cat converse about a number of things. He also realized Alice wanted more than just companionship. It was also the first time Papyrus was asked by someone what his personal life was: Where does he live? What does he eat? How does he go from one place to another without breaking a sweat? Papyrus boldly replies with pride.  He lives in a secret part of Snowdin, he makes and eats Spaghetti and drinks Golden Flower Tea, he exercises daily and loves doing his job. But these answers are all from the past so in truth, they were beautiful half-truths that only the oldest residents will realize is the previous tasks of the Hatter. It was Cheshire Cat who pointed it out on the fifth time they met, caught in a trap of bones made by the feline sincerely. This must be the time when Papyrus learned Cheshire Cat's name and how Sans learned his true name. Sans even tickled him with his tail for the sheer fun of it. What an odd character the male skeleton was! The sixth time they met, Papyrus was looking for Frisk and found Sans instead.

_Papyrus asked with a hint of curiosity, "ARE YOU PERHAPS HEADING TO THE SAME AREA AS I?"_

 

Walking together in all four Areas, the two characters talked and it was the second time Papyrus slipped from his responsibilities. He knows Sans wanted to confirm something when he asked about Wonderland. What he didn't expect was Sans' fascination with the SOUL's abilities in Wonderland and Frisk's ability of the SAVE and LOAD file. It seems Cheshire Cat hates the RESETs and prefers a YOLO. A You-Only-Live-Once lifestyle. Since he knows a lot of information spread by the residents, he can see the Cheshire Cat as a popular, smart, funny and charming fellow. From direct contact, Papyrus learns the darker side to the image. Sans is lazy, his puns are bone-gritting and he holds too many secrets to be trusted. Upon finding Frisk in the BLUE Kingdom's Royal Bedroom, Papyrus leaves the two behind with relief and slight disappointment (on what?). Even when he hears the folks call the two an item, Papyrus thinks Frisk deserves someone better than Sans. Frisk was nice, patient and determined. They don't keep a lot of secrets, they make witty remarks that may turn into a funny scenario and are brave enough to tell the truth. Papyrus admires the child's antics, but when another RESET happens... Papyrus pretends as if he has gained short-term amnesia and greets the Alice as if they might have, but is quickly mistaken. Frisk was also surprising, unpredictable and flirtatious as the time passes by. This was when Frisk turned to his attention and Papyrus accepted their Date, this being his first and not the last as the LOADs are pressed.

 

_"we may, we may not. i don't know~" Sans sang, bones rose up from the ground but Papyrus easily dodged them from years of observation with the Cat's antics with Alice._

Frisk seemed determined to make him fall in love with them, but Papyrus feels nothing but Platonic Love. After more than twenty LOADs, Alice cried and asked why he won't love them. Papyrus replies because he thinks it is too soon for Love to take place. Flowey and WONDERLAND was laughing their heads off when this kept happening. Asriel knows Papyrus did fall in love with Frisk the first ten times they came to Wonderland but Frisk loved other characters and the White Rabbit's love for everyone overcame their own emotions. Papyrus simply lets go of things that are not his too easily. He and Asriel weren't clingy, WONDERLAND taught them not to be. Papyrus doesn't know what was happening as the time stretched. Everything was in REPEAT. WONDERLAND, Asriel, Flowey, Sans and Frisk were the only ones he talked to and even then Papyrus doesn't have enough time to spare but Papyrus could tell a character snapped. Hearing news of mysterious disappearances of the residents, he reported this to WONDERLAND but all he hears are their laughter and mirth. WONDERLAND was bitter at Alice. There was only one thing that may lead to this behavior. Like the previous owner of Wonderland according to the grand records, Frisk plans to overthrow WONDERLAND. The White Rabbits wait, Papyrus hearing his huge pocket watch count down as Frisk heads from one Kingdom to the next. He doesn't know where Frisk leads the residents but Asriel says they went on a vacation. Over and over the RESET occurs, Papyrus going around the areas to give his report to an excited WONDERLAND.

 

_"THEN STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Papyrus complained as he continues to run forward with the feline still on his tail. "until you stop moving, i will~"_

 

Because he was the last Character to be encountered by Alice, (Asriel isn't really alive, he's the Wish of the Owner of Wonderland) Papyrus went on with his business. He knows the Trials are happening, but he likes to pretend it's not happening. It was WONDERLAND who orders him where to go and even gave cheerful comments about what Frisk was doing to the residents. " _It seems Frisk took a hard time with Undyne?_ " or " _Frisk is so clever, deceiving Mom that way~_ " or " _That's my partner~!_ " and now? He has to head to the Black Kingdom as ordered by WONDERLAND. Usually, Frisk would meet the Cheshire Cat at the Judgement Hall before meeting the Gentle but Determined Black King. The King became Black because of his sadness and shame towards his previous wife - the White Queen. They might never get together but Papyrus can only hope for the best. Sans is strong, wanting Frisk to RESET so everything can go back as before. This was the thing that often caused Frisk to revert back to being what Flowey calls - A Pacifist. This was also the time WONDERLAND became interested with Cheshire Cat. Poor Sans, having the world try to affect your thoughts and memories against his will. Papyrus asked if WONDERLAND could ask Sans' consent first before doing so but WONDERLAND disagreed. The bad news was, Cheshire Cat was reaching his limits. If he recalls right, it's that everyone in Wonderland are unique and all of his friends were growing wary of Sans. Papyrus doesn't see anything wrong but he has to do something. This entered the seventh, eighth and ninth time they met, Papyrus inviting Sans to a Date to comfort Cheshire Cat. Their dates were often spontaneous because time of how time goes in Wonderland.

 

_"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?" Papyrus inquired and had used telekinesis to open the doors to the Black Kingdom as he reached the area. Rushing in before the bones covered the entrance, he hears Sans giggle in joy. All for sure, Papyrus did not look back._

 

Right now? Papyrus knows the **Trials** happened again but WONDERLAND is being so silent. Papyrus can sense Flowey inside the Castle together with Frisk. Frisk's SOUL was quivering and Papyrus ran faster until he decided to, evade Sans like the numerous times he's done in the PAST, Papyrus went through the entrance mirror to reach the Judgement Hall. Yes. Papyrus thinks WONDERLAND watched too many movies to use his mode of teleport to be about Mirrors. Walking inside the Judgement Hall, Papyrus wondered why it was so dark. He also wondered why he can no longer sense the SOUL of the Black King and hears the soft voices of his friends. Heading to the source of the sound, Papyrus summoned orange bones to float around to light the room to see an injured Alice concealed with illusion magic by Flowey. His friend can be heard cursing about something. (Was Frisk always the type to curse?) Papyrus walks closer, asking what happened? to Flowey. Flowey says a character, not Alice, has tried the **Trials** to overcome WONDERLAND's RULE. Papyrus paused and asked who? Before Flowey could respond, WONDERLAND's voice echoed the area calling for his presence. Flowey answered it was Cheshire Cat and Papyrus shook his head in disbelief, muttering why Sans would want to become WONDERLAND? The feline would be too lazy to fix the world and too lonely with the amount of characters he can talk to. Alice asked if he could stay with them but the loud voice echoes again and Papyrus politely declined. His allegiance was to WONDERLAND, friends come later and he walked towards the secret area. As he walked, he could sense Cheshire Cat meet up with his friends. They were talking and there were loud explosions but Papyrus continues to run to WONDERLAND without hesitation. Yes, there was curiosity with what Sans has done, he even wanted to talk to Sans but..!

 

 _Even if he wanted to,_ Papyrus did not look back.


	3. WHO WANTS TO PLAY WITH THE WHITE RABBIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowing down, the Cat gets a chance to play with the Rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **The Cheshire Cat** knows everything but loves to watch all of the residents of Wonderland. Unfortunate for WONDERLAND, this character dislikes being toyed with.

 

> Separated over and over in every RESET, the Royal Children of the Blue Kingdom continues to roam around the realm - A taunt to the Royal Scientist that dares harm WONDERLAND's rule over the land. However, as visitors of Wonderland come and go, a gifted visitor caused old scars to open. Stirring out of the Wonderland's spell, the older sibling slowly regains his skills and memories and they weren’t pleased… They wanted their younger sibling back but as long as they are safe.... The supposed Blue King was contented, but it seems WONDERLAND noticed and pushed them at the edge.

 

"Hello Papyrus!" WONDERLAND greets their last most faithful servant, sitting on the throne as they twirled their knife with bored red eyes staring straight at him. The White Rabbit looked unsure, asking in a curious voice. "ISN'T IT NOT ALLOWED FOR ROLE CHARACTERS TO ENTER THE TRIALS OR HAVE YOU BENT THE RULES AGAIN?"

"Hmm~" WONDERLAND crosses their legs, a Cheshire-like smile on their face reminds the rabbit of his supposed friend outside. Papyrus asked again, this time in a sure voice. "DID CHESHIRE CAT REFUSE YOUR PROPOSAL TO BECOME YOUR SERVANT?"

"..." WONDERLAND's bangs covered their eyes, brown hair fitting for a child wearing a blue shirt and a huge purple stripe running horizontal to the other side. Maybe they were too young to be a GOD for a twisted fantasy? WONDERLAND asked, "Kinda... Do you remember how to FIGHT, Papyrus? Because Sans is coming this way and he's not a happy skeleton."

"WHATEVER YOU SAY, FRISK." Papyrus bows down and leaves the area, suddenly gaining a short of epiphany. If he the White Rabbit, knows WONDERLAND's true name then shouldn't WONDERLAND be Chara - The playful Red Alice wearing a green shirt and a huge yellow stripe running horizontal to the other side? Wasn't WONDERLAND Chara and Frisk was the Alice?

 

_So the one in the hallway earlier was Chara and not Frisk?!_

 

This must be the reason why Flowey was looking at him weirdly when he said Frisk to Chara and how could he forget that Chara have a colorful dictionary? It means without his memories were tampered with and Frisk had won the Trials and kept Chara as their **Alice**. Now that that happened, he was the only White Rabbit left because Asriel is Chara's wish. What a twist in events?!

'SO IF FRISK HAS BEEN CONTROLLING WONDERLAND, DOES THAT MEAN SANS IS DOING THE TRIALS TO VISIT FRISK OR IS SANS FRISK'S WISH BUT WASN'T GRANTED BECAUSE SANS FOUGHT AGAINST IT?' Papyrus wondered, standing at the entrance of a gigantic Mirror just beside the EXIT only Alice can enter. But that means Frisk edited nothing in Chara's system and simply made Sans aware that they are the new owners. Papyrus confessed, "THIS IS INDEED SHOCKING NEWS FOR ME!"

'BUT WHY WOULD FRISK WANT ME TO FIGHT SANS?  CAN'T THEY TALK THINGS OUT INSTEAD BECAUSE FRISK LOVES SANS SO MUCH TO NOT WANT SANS TO FIGHT ANYONE OR IS LOVING THE OTHER WAY AROUND? WHAT A CONUNDRUM!' Papyrus ponders his hand on the side of his face as he tilts his head. Crossing his arms, Papyrus looks down. 'BUT SANS IS DIFFERENT... UNLIKE FRISK, HE CAN ONLY MOVE FORWARD. IF SANS LOSES TO FRISK NOW, FRISK WILL HAVE TO SEND HIM BACK TO THE START OF THE TRIALS AND SANS WILL START ALL OVER! IS THIS FRISK'S WISH THEN - TO SEE, TALK AND PLAY WITH SANS? NO... IT CAN'T BE! THAT WOULD BE TOO CHILDISH.'

'AND WHY DID SANS REFUSE FRISK'S OFFER TO BEING A SERVANT? DOES HE NOT LOVE FRISK OR DID FRISK SAY SOMETHING BAD?' Papyrus was indeed curious, now fiddling with his time watch as he sensed the Cheshire Cat's slow approach. The White Rabbit can sense time and space alteration around him, someone was using DETERMINATION. 'I SHOULD HAVE EXPECTED SANS TO HAVE A HARD TIME WITH CHARA. CHARA IS VERY AGILE AND UNPREDICTABLE AND CAN LOAD IF HE DOESN'T INSTANTLY DEFEAT THEM...!’

 

*CRACK! *

 

"!!!" Papyrus' eyes widened, the SOUL of Chara vanishes from his radar and an unearthly scream echoed the white hallway. Papyrus' ears perk up, worry entering his mind. Papyrus walks one step forward, wondering what happened to his friend. Okay. It seems Chara was defeated... He then sensed the Cheshire Cat approaching in a steady pace as if taking his time.

 

...

 

"god that took me a **hell** of a time." Sans chuckled darkly as he walked with his hands in his pockets. His usual blue eyes had a tint of red, Sans' Cheshire smile can be seen in the dark. Papyrus can also sense a dark aura around the mons-character, Papyrus' smile fell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CHARA AND FLOWEY?" Papyrus asked, looking at the approaching fellow. It was indeed Cheshire Cat or he should say Sans covered in dust and red paint. He knows Sans was following him but he didn't understand why the feline had to be dirty in public. Papyrus wondered if Sans got stuck inside the cabinet or decided to take a part-time job in painting the roses of King Mettaton to red again?

"i played with them~" Sans' grin was unlike his usual, it was similar to Chara's grin or Frisk's current grin as the Human resides in the throne within the mirror. Seeing his happy-go-lucky friend come forward, Papyrus unconsciously stepped back, uneasiness creeping up his SOUL.

"I-IF YOU WALK ONE MORE STEP FORWARD... WE WILL HAVE TO FIGHT BECAUSE-" Papyrus was cut short when Sans finished his sentence, his smile turned upside down at the mention of their name, "i know and it's ok because they'll be next."

"UH...VERY WELL?" Papyrus sighs, unconsciously tapping his enormous pocket watch with one hand while the other hand was raised up so he can stare down at it. Sans turned to his defensive mode, his smile went back on. Papyrus grew suspicious and decides to do something. "I WAS HOPING WE CAN NEGOTIATE THIS FIGHT BUT IT SEEMS..."

 

*DING!*

 

"..." Papyrus summoned out horizontal and vertical bones both orange and white color in different areas of the room and called out a dozen of skeleton heads (wilder beast skulls I think, those found in the desert.) to consecutively shoot plasma beams to create a circular pattern at his opponent.

 

"~♫" Sans hums. The White Rabbit confirmed his suspicion, watching the small monster dodge every single attack with ease. After the array of attacks, he saw the Cheshire Cat back on his feet. Sans was happy (?) and his tail wagged back and forth as azure eyes stare intently at him.

 

"YOU AND I HAVE DANCED BEFORE." Papyrus narrows his eyes as he CHECKED Sans. Now LVL 19, Sans only needed one more person before he reached the ideal LVL 20 to overthrow the current WONDERLAND. It was Sans' turn and his boss battle theme was playing, not his. (Papyrus internally cries) Sans breathing was erratic, he seems excited and Papyrus watched as dozens of skeleton blasters similar to his (but smaller and bulkier - more like a beast without horns) shoot out plasma beams following his every step. Papyrus ducks and dodges, narrowly getting hit as he had to also twirl away and slide from the incoming bone attacks coming from possible areas to land on. Curse his height!

 

"?" It was his turn, but Sans wasn't stopping in his attacks and the White Rabbit has to keep moving or the blasters will hit him. That was unfair, against the rules and Sans was supposedly the Judge of the Black King! Good thing, he's good at dodging. Papyrus can say he's good at dodging and can still FIGHT even if he's running around the field.

 

*CREAK! *

 

That is, until he was caught off guard upon receiving PAST MEMORIES from WONDERLAND. Great. The floors are littered with bones. Injured by the left leg, Papyrus cartwheeled out of the way as bones continue to be tossed and plasma beams willingly attacked him. Apparently, Frisk has ordered him to FIGHT Sans over and over. More than a hundred times, Papyrus has defeated Sans in battle and Frisk willingly RESETs for the **Trials** to begin anew. It seems these RESETs are the reason why Sans memorized his ATTACKs too.

"didn't hafta break a **leg** to ya, but you could fight back, paps." Sans was just standing there, moving to and fro as if this was the most normal thing to do - Continuously throw all of his attacks at his enemies. Papyrus drags Sans' SOUL down and summoned out bones from the ground. Sans rolls out of the way like the Cat he is and was on all fours, his tail was up in the air and his grin was reaching the other side of his face. "that's more like it~"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?" Papyrus asked as he uses bones to deflect some of the beams of the things called (in his memory) Gaster Blasters. Summoning his bones wasn't only for offense and defense, but also as an alternative method to evade his enemy. Jumping in the air onto his white bones, Papyrus continues to run away from the bones and falls down when he sensed Sans disappear and teleport beside his area. Based from his memories, his PAST self-mentions the need to never come close to the feline or he will be killed through forced MERCY. What in the King Asgore was a **Forced Mercy**?

"you'll know when you lose." Sans replies, sending an array of bones directed at the tall rabbit. Papyrus disintegrates it with his blue bones, unwilling to summon out his Blasters as it tires him out more than necessary. Compared to Sans, Papyrus has a higher capability for continuous FIGHTs but Sans has a greater OUTPUT in the MAGIC department. He shouldn't let his guard down ever. Papyrus is also peeved at the fact Frisk did not let him have what most Monsters do when they get hurt. His injured leg was bleeding, ruining the floor with the color of red.

"I CAN'T LOSE BECAUSE THAT MEANS YOU ARE READY TO WIN AGAINST THEM!" Papyrus defended and proved his point when Sans got hurt at the continuous array of bones with an obvious addicting pattern. Papyrus was a skeleton of patterns. If you fall out of beat then be prepared for more hits in your HP. Sans didn't curse or flinch like he should, he ignored it all together and Papyrus panicked at the fact Sans was exerting so much energy on the Offense than the Defense. His ATK gave more hits and Sans was in critical condition.

"i've **loved** them far too many times to lose to them, bro." Sans laughed, but it was empty. Papyrus flinched as his SOUL was dragged to the other side with dozens of bones bruising and piercing it. Back resting on the closed gigantic door, he regrets to say he forgot the feline's ability to do telekinesis. Activating his SOUL element, Papyrus vanished and appeared on the other side as a pillar of bones stabbed his area with a considerable radius.

"THEN TELL ME WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Papyrus shouts as he got annoyed at how Sans ate yet another FOOD ITEM to restore his HP. Was he annoyed? YES! Because Papyrus didn't bring any FOOD ITEM today, he thought he didn't need it and this was the exact same conditions met in every other time he fought the Cat.

Sans shrugged, his ears twitched for a bit as he comments, "your guess is as good as mine."

"OH MY GOD! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING WITH ME?!" Papyrus exclaims and Sans keeps on smiling unnervingly at him, attacking him as he dodged his own attacks with much ease. Aside from the fact Sans has FOOD ITEMs with him, he has expert dodging and his attacks don't cause his SOUL to blink but continuous poison him with PERSEVERANCE. Sans attacks doesn't hurt that bad and Papyrus can outlast him yet the small skeleton was getting better each and every RESET done. Papyrus wonders if he can even win this time?

 

_I don't think I can keep doing this._

 

"..." Papyrus stares at the fallen creature, panting and sweat falling down his face. Five hours and thirty minutes of battle - next Trial time being an additional ten minutes and more breath-taking MOVES from the persistent Cheshire Cat, Papyrus was trying to calm himself down as blood continues to fall down his leg, arm and neck... His poor scarf! Blood dripping down his jaw, Papyrus wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. He's a skeleton, but he's bleeding like a human. There's even his pool of blood below him.

"heheheh~" Sans laughed and Papyrus went back to his defensive stance. Stabbed through bones and burned by his Blasters, Sans was on the ground breathing harshly but his smile wasn't leaving his face. They both know Papyrus would never be able to Love/LOVE anyone in Wonderland no matter how long you coerce/bribe/persuade him. Papyrus was incapable of it.

Seeing the blue feline's tail move back and forth, the White Rabbit waits anxiously for the skeleton to fall asleep. Papyrus asked, "PLEASE FALL ASLEEP, CHESHIRE CAT."

"hmmm. i'm doing **sum** -thing else. think of it as an **addition** of things to worry about." Sans was still making puns even when he's bleeding. Papyrus can feel his SOUL crack at the sight.

 

*CRACK! *

 

Seeing Sans' SOUL vanish, he thought his job was done and walked back to the mirror. Exhausted, Papyrus sported dull black eyes and held his neck to stop the bleeding. Halfway inside the secret room, Papyrus received an EMERGENCY Signal from Frisk.

 

" **Papyrus! Sans is alive again! He ate Chara's SOUL! MOVE!** "

 

"!!!" It was too late. Papyrus felt a harsh tug on his tattered bloody scarf, exiting the Mirror forcibly as BLUE magic tugged him away from the area. Papyrus' ignites his magic again and dispels the magic, kneeling in one leg as he looks up at the supposed Lock Door of the Black Kingdom. It was open and Sans was coming out of it without any scratches or injuries. He looks at the floor to see the dust of the previous Sans. 'OH DEAR...'

"where do you think you're going paps? who said we were done playing~?" Sans left eye glowed red-purple and his right hand raised, coated with blue magic.

Papyrus slowly stood up and gave a helpless smile. Papyrus exhales and gave an honest remark to his persistent opponent who looks like they have never fought before, "THIS IS INDEED THE FIRST!"

"and it won't be the last if you let me lose again." Sans winked and Papyrus wasn't sure if that's a warning or a playful hint. If this keeps up, Sans' smile and those eyes are going to be part of Papyrus' no existential nightmare. Papyrus uses Blue magic to slow down the entire room for his advantage, also to slow down his bleeding because it was decreasing his HP. Sans whistles and walked closer to him. "you sure you wanna dance with me? you can give up-"

"TIBIA HONEST, IT DEPENDS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO PICK A BONE WITH ME." Papyrus flinched as he recalls the injury on his tibia and a fracture on his left arm. He was joking and insulting himself. What a sad dilemma he was in. Sans was laughing though, a fond smile on his friend who's covered in dust and paint or is this blood?

 

"and you'll be the only bone i'll have a hard time to finish huh?" Sans begins his TURN.


	4. AND THEN CHESHIRE CAT...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired, the Rabbit hides in the rabbit hole and rests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Wonderland** is a realm created with unknown intentions. Its residents roam around freely on what to have and give while its areas continue to expand based on imagination!

 

>  
> 
> A hundred and more RESETs can do a lot to individuals, what more in Wonderland?

 

 **[CONTINUE]**           EXIT

 

Bones tossed and commanded, rising from the ground or appearing out of nowhere, the two Boss Monsters were fighting it out to the END. End meant differently towards the two skeletons: Cheshire Cat wants to finish the aimlessness of the never-ending Game. It has blurred Wonderland's true intentions and he will willingly embrace the Story's END even by his own hands. The White Rabbit, on the other hand, thinks the game has just begun. An entity who watched both the Ends and the Beginnings of each Game, he knows it's a matter of time before tomorrow comes with a new Game in store. What the Rabbit hopes to END is the unnecessary FIGHT between Cheshire Cat towards WONDERLAND. That it is a common thing to gain a lot of pain and hardship to paint out the mistakes/actions of the past.

 

*DING! *

 

Both characters are skeletons, probably siblings judging from the way they have similar attacks and techniques. They even seem to create a conversation or pull out casual jokes under the Blue, even when times were rough for the other. The two never mentioned it a loud, but they've already seen the possible future ahead of them from their past memories/experiences. It's as if this was the time when the masks are off, their life all used up from the RESETs yet... It was Sans who declared WAR against everyone in Wonderland's destiny.

 

_"B-but..." Frisk took a step forward, hand reaching out towards the retreating skeleton. The skeleton gave them a grin. Placing his hands in his jacket, Sans took a step back_ _away from Wonderland's Ritual. "sorry kiddo... i wasn't up to the responsibility."_

 

"!!!" Sans winced, using his magic to continue moving. He wasn't giving up, jumping up and landing on an abandoned femur stuck on the ground. Sans watched the White Rabbit's BLUE and ORANGE bone attacks appear from his previous area. The Cheshire Cat knows a lot of things, being a long time resident of the land. However, Sans was in search for one answer that can only be seen during Chara's term or should he say the previous WONDERLAND. Sans knew if he became a Wish - an item most prized by WONDERLAND whether they be dead or alive, he'd have Wonderland alter and destroy his preexisting memories about his past. His past that contained his childhood. He knew his limits in his role as the Cheshire Cat and Sans made sure he was pushing his limits, his controlled FATE slowing him down as he breaks out from CONTROL. Sans didn't care if he gets killed over and over again, as long as he can stop this reoccurring nightmare he will do whatever means to SAVE himself.

"FOCUS!" The White Rabbit ordered, looking at him with a stern look as Sans was tossed upward from the emergence of random bones. Sans found this hilarious, the enemy was warning him to avoid his attacks or are they enemies? Sans can’t tell since Papyrus keeps changing a pattern within a pattern. It’s like knowing the baseline, but it has different remixes. Another factor why he can’t seem to win is how his SOUL clenches before he could deal the final blow.

 

_“I DON’T QUITE AGREE WITH YOU!” Papyrus mutters, bowing his head slightly as the two talked underneath the Willow tree. It was Autumn and Sans placed a rabbit trap that grabbed on to the White Rabbit’s scarf. (What a weird trap.) Sans sighs, leaning on the branches as the cat looked down on the struggling rabbit. “but i… it feels wrong… why don’t you want to try? surely wonderland wouldn’t mind this one-time event?”_

_“SANS… I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO... YOU'RE TRYING TO PERSUADE ME TO SLACK OFF!” Papyrus was in disbelief as he looked up with his ears raised in alarm. Sans paused and nodded slowly. “yeah... something like that. but we’ve been living for an eternity so why not start living your own life for once? maybe we ca-”_

_"NO." Papyrus halted his sentence, a frown on his face. The rabbit was able to dismantle the trap, freeing his beloved scarf. "I'M SORRY SANS, BUT I DISLIKE BEING IDLE. (Sans' ears went down, silent) HOW ABOUT ASKING FRISK TO JOIN YOU? THEY ARE SURE TO ACCEPT YOUR INVITATION!"_

 

"PLEASE STOP LOADING." Papyrus pleaded, looking down at him as he (once again) let his guard down when he had to chance to kill the skeleton (man. he sucks at fighting cinnamon rolls.) Sans refused to listen, fearing the RESET more than anything. The same technique that brings 'salvation' to Wonderland's residents, white washing every one of their memories as decided by WONDERLAND except for certain people like him. Clinging on to unforgettable images and fond memories, Sans hates how everyone forgets the stuff they did together. No one can understand how painful it is living on and on with the hopes of getting a happy ending. They see his rebellion as meaningless and confusing, not taking into account of the thresholds of reality and fantasy, truth and lies, past and future within Wonderland before it all came crashing down.

 

....

 

"?" After muttering something, Sans waits for Papyrus to come closer. With 0.00004 HP left, Sans doesn't really want to stop because he wants Papyrus to remember him. Papyrus, who he learned some time ago as his long lost brother, was taken by WONDERLAND - Chara because of trust issues. Sans doesn't want to kill his brother to get to the END, but Papyrus was giving him a lot of reasons to LOVE the young, loyal monster. Sans planned on embracing his bro before he dies from the bleeding (how is he bleeding?) and comes back again (using the SOUL of Chara) to FIGHT the rabbit until Papyrus gave up, but instead...

 

*CRACK! *

 

~~_"you taste sweet and a bit of salty." Sans stated, looking down at the tired rabbit. Both in their animal forms, Sans gets locked in with Papyrus inside a house because of a playful prank by Flowey. It also wasn't helpful that the younger was in heat, trying to ACT as smooth as he can as the rabbit was one of the horniest animals in Wonderland. Sans didn't intend to do his brother so he'd rather go with the animal form than the skeleton form... It was supposedly to be less stimulating than this._ ~~

~~_"S-SANS~?" Papyrus whines as the rabbit grinds himself against Sans' lower region, but gasps in pain (or was that pleasure?) when Sans lowered himself inside and purrs in contentment. "already wanting more after what we did ten minutes ago huh? i don't mind."_ ~~

_~~"SANS~!" Papyrus bucks himself at the cat, wincing at the pain as he couldn't detach himself completely from (search up male cat anatomy). Sans hissed in pleasure (This feels so wrong) and he was starting to regret/appreciate being the Dom if Papyrus was gonna be this bad as a Sub - a horny sub. Sans nibbled on Papyrus' ear as the rabbit playfully licks his chin, down his neck. The two kept going on and off until the duo decided to screw decorum and turned into their monster form for some SOUL sex. Afterwards,~~ both skeletons did not talk about the topic ever again._

**[CONTINUE]**           EXIT

 

"Y-YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Papyrus was flustered and so was Sans. Sans shifts his feet, eyes looking away from the tall skeleton but decided 'Oh fuck it! Gonna do YOLO.' Sans went closer for the FIGHT to begin, muttering. "maybe i wanted a kiss before i die?"

"BUT YOU'RE THE ONE KILLING YOURSELF!" Papyrus crossed his arms, his eyes down casted and confused. Sans thinks his brother is correct, especially when the White Rabbit's plan was to make him fall asleep from fatigue. Sans rather die than to fall asleep if the RESET where to happen. Sans can still taste his brother's magic at the roof of his mouth. This is it, Sans is heading to sin city due to insanity. Sans hopes he doesn't get too close or he'd- Sans doesn't want to think about it, not when it involves his ~~cute~~ cool brother. Sans summons out his blasters, unfazed or tired unlike his younger brother. "let's just get to the point!"

...

But the thoughts didn't fade,

..

Not when everything kept repeating

.

And the person you thought you ~~trusted~~  loved the most, betrays you for your 'safety.'

* * *

 

Held down by blue magic, Papyrus kneels on the ground as the supposed dead feline crawls to his lap with claws injuring his femurs before the next battle. Sans is acting strange. He's desperate. Sans doesn't want to STOP as if this is the only way out. Papyrus doesn't understand, more like he doesn't want to understand. ~~Why was that?~~

 

 **[CONTINUE]**           EXIT

"have i ever told you how much i **love** you?" Cheshire Cat giggled, mind must be dizzy and swirling as his magic left him. Recently forced down on the ground, Papyrus was gasping for air at the extreme surge of consecutive FIGHTS with this feline. After every BATTLE, Sans would return five minutes later and during that free time period, Frisk would talk to them about their wish. They only wanted what was best for Sans until Sans started to play a game with them inspired by Chara. They agreed and Sans can do whatever he wants to do in Wonderland... Until Sans started killing everyone and Frisk got angry, but got used to it and even felt some thrill in fighting Sans again. The last time, they won against the Cheshire Cat with patterned attacks.

 

 _"So you want Sans to be the next White Rabbit." Papyrus confirms and Frisk muttered, "More like I wanted him to stay with me as the_ **_Adviser to WONDERLAND_ ** _."_

_"And then he refused because it took me so long to talk to him and Sans had enough with being my toy." Frisk sighs. Papyrus turned silent, opening his jaw to inquire,_

_"_ **_But isn't Sans right as I, the White Rabbit, can read your thoughts and feelings this very moment? You are actually enjoying his struggles and are dismayed with the sudden shift not in your favor. Sans is winning and you are turning fearful._ ** _"_

 _"W-what?" Frisk stuttered. Papyrus crossed his arms and nodded, "WONDERLAND is another term for GOD in this realm. We are your creations and you direct us into doing whatever you please, no matter how hard we try. The White Rabbit is tasked as your messenger and as your counselor so the thing that's surprising here is that your wish gave Sans the chance to say NO. You willingly allowed Sans to break away from Wonderland's spell which made Sans a_ **_foreigner_ ** _and not a character. Thus, you and I can only HOPE for the best that Sans comes back to terms with the land. If not.... Sans might become the_ **_new Alice_ ** _and try to eliminate your SOUL."_

_"Wait! Eliminate?" Frisk seems to have not talked to Asriel very well but Papyrus took it as a state of shock. WONDERLAND does tend to forget things. "Yes. To become the next WONDERLAND, the Alice needs to eliminate the previous SOUL of WONDERLAND before being the NEW WONDERLAND. From this, the owner of Wonderland will be granted a wish beyond their wildest dreams. Yours was to give Sans a choice against the land's spell. Oh dear... So that's why Sans is both Human and Monster, absorbing both Monster and Human SOUL combined and then he snapped so it's double bad."_

_"Do you think you can handle it?" Frisk asked. Papyrus turned silent. "I'd say: The Great Papyrus can handle ten more RESETs and if more? He is a goner..."_

 

'THIS IS WHY I AM SINGLE ~~OR IS IT BECAUSE SOMETHING IS WRONG?~~ ' Papyrus placed his hands on the cat, knowing how Sans is less aggressive if he gives direct contact. Sans like subtle touches and attention... Also ketchup. Sans' headbutts his vertebrae, purring and occupying more of his lap.

"I THINK YOU SHOWED ENOUGH LOVE FOR ONE DAY." Papyrus announced and scratched behind the ear of the cat, Sans' tail twitched. What does it mean when a cat's tail twitch? He'll think about that later. More importantly, can Sans stay down now? Sans wasn't giving up and Papyrus was starting to regret his gift because his magic isn't returning (low magic reserve!) and he's stuck always being dragged out of the mirror to see an eager male skeleton wanting to 'play' with him.

"PLEASE STOP USING DETERMINATION AND GIVE UP ALREADY." Papyrus offered as he traced the spine of the cat all the way to the tail. This is already the twentieth time the Cheshire Cat has LOADED and Papyrus tries his best to satisfy Sans' craving of continuous PLAY (as requested by Frisk) but he was so tempted to head to the mirror and hide in it for Sanctuary. He was tired and not happy with this. Papyrus stood up, after seeing the feline vanish and he hears the SOUL crack.

 

...

 

"OKAY. THAT'S IT! I'M HEADING BACK." Papyrus dashed to the mirror and went inside. He knows Sans will be back after two minutes but if this keeps up, Papyrus will definitely lose to the cat. Besides, maybe Sans needs this peace and quiet to think about his life?

 

"papyrus?" Already inside, Papyrus can hear Sans from the other side of the mirror. He is going to ignore him because he is tired and Sans is a big cheating cat! Heading to the alternative throne room, he is sure Sans and Frisk loves each other in a very extreme degree which leads him to this situation. Wait a minute. He understands the duo's love for each other goes beyond time and space but he forgot to look at the darker side of the relationship!

 

"bro?" Sans sounded sad and confused right now, but Papyrus refuses to return. He's in deep thought and he needs to solve the mystery behind the two individuals who are his friends. As the third wheel of the relationship, Papyrus knows that the two remembers the RESETs and they are really popular in Wonderland. They are also sane but a little insane (Wonderland)-

 

...

 

'WHAT IF THEY ARE A YANDERE?' Papyrus' eyes went wide open. Frisk did flirt with all of the residents and role characters in the land, causing Sans to get annoyed and possessive. This worked the same way when Frisk sees Sans flirt with other characters and drags him out to do some stuff. Whatever the stuff is? Papyrus trips and tries to lift himself up the floor. Sans voice starts to quiver, "come back... _please_?"

 

..

 

'WHAT IF THIS IS THE DEFINITION OF TRUE LOVE?' Papyrus thought, another hypothesis because he himself does not know what people who are madly in love will do to each other. And yes, Papyrus is tainting the floor with his blood and he can't do anything about it. Papyrus is a tired White Rabbit who likes to think. 'WAIT! I THOUGHT TRUE LOVE INVOLVES MAKING BABY NAMES AND DOING ADULT STUFF? SO DOES THAT MEAN ONE OF THEM DOESN'T WANT TO DO ADULT STUFF AND SUGGEST THEY BREAK UP? THEN WHO IS THE PERPETRATOR?!'

 

.

 

" **This is what you get for betraying me, partner~** " A voice whispers in the air, the last remnant of previous WONDERLAND vanishes.


	5. ...FINALLY CAUGHT THE WHITE RABBIT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cheshire Cat waits, binding his time and making sure the trap is set.... The Cat grins, the White rabbit finally falls into his trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WONDERLAND** is in fact the Forgotten Alice who has accepted the Will of Wonderland to have their Wish granted - Living or non-living. As individuals try to escape Reality, Wonderland throws a certain few into their realm now called an Alice~

  

> Even WONDERLAND can succumb to it's effects, losing their SOUL and mind along the way. Worse part here was...

 

"You want to free Freaky hands from my condemnation to the Abyss or what you call the Void by altering WONDERLAND inside out? In short, you need me to ruin WONDERLAND's mechanism." Chara's voice was hollow and dead, holding their face with one hand as they thought about things.

Sans was silent, smiling to cover the ugly ~~EMOTIONS~~   ~~LOVE~~  truth in him. "so are you gonna resist or submit?"

"Hehehehe~" Chara looks down, brilliant crimson eyes faced dull cerulean eyes. Standing at the Blue Kingdom's throne room, the Red Alice and the Cheshire Cat stood at opposite direction. Neither knew who led the other into the area, but both were satisfied with the conversation or will this turn into something more? Chara was holding their knife in their left hand but tossed it in the air only to grab it on their right hand. "I'd LOVE to work with an anarchist! But, wouldn't lil' Frisky get hurt with what you're planning Sansy~?"

"if they really love me, they wouldn't keep resetting and make me remember all this." Sans shrugged and Chara laughed - empty like their SOUL. Sans knows Chara's SOUL is at their limit, a Human SOUL can do so much but Time wasn't on their side. "Hahahaahah-!"

" **D o n ' t  y o u  L o V e  F r i s k**?" Chara paused suddenly, their knife glowing red with DETERMINATION as they point it at Sans. Chara doesn't know what Frisk sees in Sans. Wanting to protect them and keep the Human away from REALITY, they only wanted Frisk to be happy and be their friend forever. Yet maybe they shouldn't have given that RESET ability. It was an experiment and they never thought Frisk's thoughts and actions would turn so demented as to manipulate TIME and SPACE to bend the rules. Look at them! Chara is alive and Asriel is merged with Flowey, but their SOULs are losing its luster. They have nothing left in them, but Human DETERMINATION and fragmented memories of the past. Speaking of decisions in life, they recall something else from the past.

 

 _"WHEN CAN I GO HOME, CHARA?" A small skeleton with bunny ears asked. Trapped in the Throne room with their chosen Wish and White Rabbit, Chara snapped out of her frenzy and desperation. They didn't voice out any opinion about who was to become their allies, it was selected by Wonderland. P_ i _cking the younger child of the Blue Kingdom, Chara only wanted to bring Asriel back to life. That was their wish. Why did that fucking White Rabbit lie to them?! T_ _hey didn't intend to become WONDERLAND but they can't ignore the sorrow of their parents. It became unbearable. Now everything is gone. No one remembers them except-_

 _"OH! THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT ME CHARA! CAN I GO AND SEE THEM NOW?!" Papyrus looks at them with a smile. Truthful and innocent, Chara chose the young lonely prince since they knew Papyrus would never betray them. Papyrus'_ _older brother - Sans, always looks up to that tall figure who speaks in hands, studying and being the best he can be to protect his sibling. Papyrus was the black sheep, being prolific in literature than Science, his father Gaster never gave much attention to his younger child. However, that didn't mean Gaster ignored the child, the Blue king was just focused in tending to the ill Blue Queen._

_CHARA..? SANS IS CRYING." Papyrus tilts his head. Hands covered in red mittens and a huge scarf wrapped around him, Papyrus stood on a chair to lean on one of the mirrors that reveals various areas of Wonderland. Looking back at them, Papyrus' smile turned into a frown. Asriel was asleep. Would he be angry to wake up without a family who forgot him completely? Chara grips their hand into a fist._

_"CAN I COMFORT SANS? PLEASE!" Tears begin to form, Papyrus begins to cry. Papyrus held so much empathy, always seeing the good in everyone. He was like Asriel, but worse because Papyrus didn't FIGHT back when the other Alices killed him over and over again. Chara turns silent, resigned to their position to correct the disturbing rules of the twisted fantasy._ _Wonderland whispers they can alter the White Rabbit role if they wished, but Chara doesn't know who else to be their right hand. No one can be trusted now that they were on the top. It was a **kill-or-be-killed** world out there and Papyrus was the ideal lackey._

 _"You can't go home." Chara was surprised at their cold tone, Papyrus continues to cry but never tries to resist or fight back. Chara pushes their legs down, resting their arms and leans their back on the throne. They were the new owner of Wonderland, they can do anything so how did their SOUL feel empty? Chara spoke, eyes looking straight without any item of desire.""You know the rules. You are the White Rabbit now, there's no going back_ _."_

_"I-I REMEMBER... I AM JUST SAD...A-AND CAN I HAVE A REQUEST?!" Chara looks at Papyrus who brings himself to smile. A group of children controlling the strongest position of Wonderland? This is the true epitome of madness~! Or is it a start of new beginnings? Chara gave a nod and Papyrus continues, "IF THE FAMILY OF THE WHITE RABBIT IS THE ONLY MONSTERS WHO REMEMBER THEIR CHILD, CAN WE CHANGE THE RULES?"_

_"..." Chara looks up, the soft glow of blue altering to red in symbolism to their rule. Closing their eyes, Chara muttered. "You are such an... **i d i o t .** "_

_"I WOULDN'T WANT MY FAMILY GOING AFTER YOU CHARA. YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THIS, I CAN TELL." Papyrus warned and Chara obeyed, now waiting for Asriel to wake up before they begin the GAME. Papyrus looks at the mirror in silence, watching his family refuse to succumb to control. "WHY?"_

_"..." Chara thinks the skeleton analyzes things too much. The answer is simple. These monsters ~~miss him~~ are determined to go against  their control._

 

"..." Sans' eye lights weren't there, the whole area's temperature dropped incredibly low. Chara stood firm. Now a mortal with a knife at hand, Chara knows the sins they have done towards this monster and were unafraid. The supposed Blue King of Wonderland, Sans. This entire territory bows down under the will of the Cheshire Cat. They recall this information from Papyrus. Papyrus who loves history and continues to record them as their servant. Even if Frisk declared they never really cared about them, Chara expected this rejection on the first time they laid their eyes on the Lost Red Alice.

"to answer your question..." Sans' grin widened, blasters appear behind the feline. Glowing blue lights bringing the Gaster Blasters a sense of life to them, the entire Blue Kingdom shook at the  ~~anger~~  active presence of the legitimate heir to the throne.

" **i do**." Sans left eye glowed cyan blue and the whole Kingdom trembled. Chara brandishes their knife, resolute to their fate. The Current Red Alice never expected their love to be returned and they aren't going to stop giving their love towards their partner, but that doesn't mean they were submitting Frisk in a silver platter to this bone bag... Or is it the other way around~? Smile widening, Chara readies their stance to charge forward. "Then you got yourself a deal, comedian."

 

" **If you survive~** " Chara has all of their pieces in place. Unfortunate they won't be able to see the Chaos and the fact Papyrus refused to enact his final order - Suicide. However, they were glad because ~~they never want to see Papyrus lose HOPE~~  Papyrus ~~~~will oversee their wonderful PLAY against all those gnats who dared go against them. Frisk will regret LOVING them and hell?! Frisk might even enter into DESPAIR at the coming Tragedy of their terrific PLAY!

 

And all it took was one step forward.

* * *

  

> .... **The Older sibling snapped!**

 

"I'm sorry... I thought I could handle this..." Frisk apologized as the tall skeleton remains deep in his thoughts, flopped on the flower-covered floor. It was golden flowers everywhere with the scent of Butterscotch pie. Casting a healing spell, Papyrus stirs from his blood pool and cries when he found his clothes soaked in his blood.

"IT'S OKAY. I'M SURE EVERYONE HAD FUN? I DON'T REALLY KNOW ABOUT CHARA THOUGH..." Removing the dirty clothes, Papyrus went over to the out-of-place cabinet to get new clothes. Because this cabinet is essentially Asriel's clothes, Papyrus can fit in it if he's in his bunny-humanoid form. He hates his Human form because he's smaller and softer, but at least his bunny ears don't stick out from his head (the skull having a protrusion looks bad). Dressing up, he was now wearing: simple white long sleeves, black pants, a white ruffle and another red scarf. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW? SANS ISN'T STOPPING AND HE'S DETERMINED TO WIN THE TRIAL."

"Well. We could RESET but Sans would just LOVE everyone again and come back here. I also don't want to lose my SOUL because I have a lot of things to see and do." Frisk said in a casual annoyed tone as they bit on a butterscotch pie. Papyrus looks at the clock - Ten years and it's on the season of Autumn, representing the SURFACE's time.

"HAVE I EVER LET SANS WIN?" Papyrus asked, resting on this amazingly soft cushion that causes his whole body to sink on it. Papyrus struggles to get out and fell flat on the floor take two.

Frisk was looking at some records using their privileged authority towards Wonderland's Spells. "Never. After Sans fall asleep, I RESET and Sans reverts back to his punny lazy self which I can try to talk to or even negotiate with... I don't understand why this time is different? Is it because Chara had given him ideas or did he talk with a different set of people or?"

 

"HE'S BORED LIKE YOU?" Papyrus suggested but Frisk shook their head, "It can't be! I sent in new funny people every time a New Alice enters and he has me to talk with. How can he be bored when all of the people he cares about is there with him?"

"MAYBE HE WANTS TO SEE YOU? OH WAIT. YOU VISIT HIM? OKAY. TALKING? DAILY! GOSH THAT'S NICE OF YOU... HOW ABOUT DATING WITH HIM? EVERY DAY UH... HOW ABOUT HE WANTS TO TRY OUT NEW THINGS WITHOUT YOU KNOWING IT? I KNOW SANS IS A VERY SECRETIVE PERSON." Papyrus was pulling ideas out from thin air, actually in the head of Frisk because he can read their mind and it's full with paranoid thoughts. It's like Mettaton when he's frightening over the next ball in the Black Kingdom - fizzy and destructive.

Frisk finished their hot chocolate beside them and tossed it to the side, the cup vanishing into thin air. "Why would he try to kill me because of that? I'm WONDERLAND. I have to know everything that happens in my realm."

'SO MUCH LIKE A CHARA.. IS THAT WHY ASRIEL HAS TO COME BACK HERE EVERY TIME IT TURNS INTO NIGHT? TO SILENCE WONDERLAND'S PARANOIA. GOLLY! THIS IS HARD...' Papyrus is also fortunate that Frisk cannot read the mind of their servants or he'd be losing another dear friend with the way he thinks. He thinks like this because of Chara's past influence for the last scores in his lifetime. Frisk moves back and forth their throne, thinking what to do next. Papyrus decides to use magic on the mirror and check what Sans was doing outside. "WHAT IS SANS DOING?"

 

"Waiting for you... He can't enter the mirror without being LVL 20." Frisk explained as they stirred their new batch of hot chocolate as they sit down on the table beside the White Rabbit. Sans was sitting there, not even moving an inch and eye sockets closed.

"WAS SANS INVITED TO THIS AREA?" Papyrus likes asking a lot of questions. Actually no, he has to ask these questions because his memories are always being tampered with and he can't recall anything he wants to remember. It is frustrating but it's okay because he has his friends and his contented.

Frisk nodded, sipping their chocolate. "However, Sans is instantly banished when he reveals LOVE tendencies, a protocol of the Throne room powered by all of the citizens of Wonderland. It is only the White Rabbit who is excepted to this rule (Frisk stares at the skeleton) as it is the White Rabbit's job to ensure the well-being of Wonderland."

"HMM... ARE YOU AFRAID?" Papyrus asked, not really sure why Frisk is worried. There are chances for forgiveness. Everyone should be given a chance to ~~reform~~ ~~change~~ be a better person! and Frisk nodded again. Papyrus smiles, "IT'S OKAY. I'M AFRAID TOO, ESPECIALLY WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT SANS WILL DO IF HE WINS! I'M REALLY TIRED AND I THINK IF I FACE HIM NOW... I WILL REALLY LOSE. WHAT DOES SANS DO TO PEOPLE WHO LOSE?"

 

"He puts you to sleep..." Frisk responds and Papyrus hums in content, "THEN YOU SEND ME ON VACATION RIGHT? LIKE THE REST..."

"I'm sorry." Frisk was crying and Papyrus doesn't understand why they have to cry. He'll get to see everyone and also his friends! Papyrus went over and gave the Human-playing-God a hug. "I FORGIVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT SORT OF THINGS YOU DO!"

"I... did very bad things in the past." Frisk confessed and Papyrus tightens the hug, "I REMEMBER SAYING TO A FRIEND THAT EVEN THE WORST PEOPLE CAN CHANGE FOR THE BETTER! I KNOW DEEP DOWN, YOU'RE A GOOD PERSON!"

"..." Frisk fell into his hug, crying. Papyrus didn't continue, now remembering that this person was the one who heard his words or did someone else say these words to Frisk? Peculiar... Placing them on the throne, Papyrus looks at the mirror. The Cat no longer moved. Resting on the mirror, Sans' head was bowed silent.

 

"..." Sans was sleeping? Papyrus had a question mark and looks back at Frisk wiping their tears away. Frisk took a deep breath and said, "Let's RESET and HOPE."

 

"OK." Papyrus watched as Frisk closed his eyes and opened it. The RESET skill isn't really the fanciest skill, it's more on time alteration and undoing all of the previous actions. You can't sense the change in the Throne room so one of them has to go out. Frisk looks at Papyrus, "Do you think Sans'll be the same?"

"I'LL CHECK?" Papyrus asked, unsure as well. If Frisk comes out of this room, they are prone to being targeted by other entities so it was the White Rabbit's job to do things for them. That doesn't mean WONDERLAND is weak, but they are no longer immortal when roaming around the land. "DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH ME?"

"I'll catch up." Frisk promised and Papyrus went out of the Mirror. "Oh! And search for Chara. She's supposed to be the Alice in my Game."

 

* * *

 

"..." Papyrus ran to the different parts of Wonderland, searching for Cheshire Cat. No one ever pays attention to the White Rabbit, even if it was the deceased King's son (Asriel). Papyrus doesn't hear the Golden flowers greet him anymore. They are the only entities that have no SOUL and keeps on getting remade. He double-checks all of the residents until he reached the forgotten Blue Kingdom. Stepping on snow, Papyrus forgot to change his clothes and found it odd that he can't feel the cold. In fact, it seems the Area welcomes his presence. “?”

"CHARA? SANS?" Papyrus asked, opening the door to the ruined Kingdom. No one lives in here anymore. The Blue Kingdom - area ravaged by terrible calamities and war, the only residents remaining in the Blue Kingdom are: the Hounds, persistent locals, exiles, unknown fugitives and shady people. Papyrus enters the castle, sensing both Alice and Cheshire Cat at the top room.

 

" _ **What's happening there?! Papyrus! Head back now!**_ "

 

Frisk said in alarm as Papyrus reached the top. Yet Papyrus didn't follow his orders when he saw the body of Chara lying at the front of the throne, a puddle of red below them. Papyrus rushed into the area, worry and fear twisting in his SOUL. Kneeling down, Papyrus brings his friend face front to see the serene expression of the Alice. Does this mean Chara was in on Sans' game? Papyrus can't seem to comprehend any of this!

 

_**"Papyrus?! Why aren't you coming out?!"** _

 

"I FOUND CHARA! THEIR SOUL'S GONE MISSING, BUT THEY CAN STILL BE SAVED." Papyrus explained until Papyrus sensed an incoming surge of bones below him. Both him and the body held by gravity, Papyrus took his chances and tossed Chara's body out of the way as an array of bones stabbed his lower legs. Unlike Monsters, Humans can still be brought back to life. Papyrus will never forgive himself if Chara got hurt.  ~~Chara was his friend!~~

 

“ **took ya long enough~** ”

 

"!!!" Papyrus froze in place, surrounded and stabbed by blue bones. He has no injuries but this was breaking the White Rabbit's Rules: They must never hold still, but if he moves... He has a chance of dying and this must be the work of Cheshire Cat isn't it? "CHESHIRE CAT!"

"too busy looking at them to notice me? i'm hurt." Sans appears resting on top of the throne, his smile still able to give individuals nightmares and his blue eyes had a tint of red. He absorbed Chara's SOUL again? Papyrus turns his eyes to his friend's direction and requested, "FREE ME THIS INSTANT! CHARA'S HURT AND-"

"sure but i got a question for ya." Sans stood up and vanished, appearing beside him. Looking down at him, Sans' aura really chills Papyrus down to the bone. Sans kneels down on one leg and lifts Papyrus' chin up. "what's my name?"

 

"Cheshire Cat." Papyrus said this in a calm voice, knowing that this was the wrong answer when he saw Sans frown.

Those eyes don't reflect his friend Sans, it also reflect **Chara-?!**

Before all of the blue bones turn white, Papyrus uses the last of his magic to summon out a small blaster to take Chara's body and place them to a safe place. If he survives, Papyrus would be able to fix the problem. If not, then Frisk would be able to do things from here.

 

_Everything turned dark..._

 

And **Wonderland**  screamed at the loss of its messenger.


	6. SECOND PART: process before wonderland's reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part is done where we know and learn about the Story plot...
> 
> [Frisk beat Chara, but lost shortly to Sans. Sans is a smart cookie.]
> 
> The next part is the variables Sans will need to be acquainted with in his reign as the NEW WONDERLAND.
> 
> And this time, Papyrus is sick and tired of the ROLE
> 
> 'Persuasion is in order.'

" **do you trust me?** "

 

The skeleton blinks, wondering why the voice sounds familiar.

 

“papyrus.”

 

He finally looked up at the familiar voice, seeing a short skeleton staring back at him. Papyrus continues to stare until he recognized the monster’s name. **Sans...** **Comic Sans** was it? Yes. That must be it. He fits the description so he must be Sans!

“you okay bro?” Sans gives a tired smile, but Papyrus doesn’t respond to it. He's confused. For starters, Sans is the current game’s **Cheshire Cat**. Sans is also the **Judge** and his acknowledged older brother. His older brother who remembered everything after their father vanished. _Who was their father again?_ All he remembers is that his father was the King of a particular zone – Snowdin. _His name had a Ding to it._ Papyrus looks around. What he doesn’t understand is the fact that Sans is here. Papyrus knows that if Sans is here, he shouldn’t be here yet... They were in the **True Throne room** together. _What happened then?_

"glad you're awake then." Sans closed his eye sockets, relieved for some reason.

"WHAT HAPPENED FIRST?" The younger skeleton spoke out, sensing the unwritten legacy of destruction and darkness laid out to him. What happened within the **Transition of Power** was beyond his control or memory at the moment. He can only hypothesize the outcome and it isn’t pretty. Papyrus can deny his theories because he knows he is really bad in math. The calculated probability might not be so accurate.

 

_Is he in a dream?_

 

Papyrus realized it wasn’t. Right now, he’s in a warped reality of some sorts. A stage where one can observe and manipulate the world from breaking down to fragments; A podium to control even time and space. The previous WONDERLAND has altered the timelines too much that... the latest RESET became the final blow for it to shatter. _Where is Frisk then?_

"you know what i'm talking about." Sans muttered heading forward to gain access to Wonderland's Records. Papyrus grew silent and looked down at the particular writing on the floor. _Of course he should remember,_ he just likes to pretend he doesn’t know because it’s far easier to pretend he forgot. He's supposed to be a messenger, not an adviser (that was the wish's job). What’s so wrong with pretending to be forgetful if they’ll all return to the same STATE in the end right-? Wait. Papyrus looks back up at Sans, eyes widened in surprise. "YOU WON?"

"yes and no. right now, there’s no time for breaks. we don't have much time." Sans stood at the center _where Frisk and Chara once stood_. Immediately, screens popped out and the small skeleton helped himself out in some data. Scanning the data and scrolling down the screens, Sans’ gaze gave leeway for the skeleton to go back into his thoughts.

 

‘...’ Papyrus clutched his hands. Even if he's memory is foggy, everything’s starting to make sense... But what happened to Frisk's Determination? What ACTIONS did Sans do or more like what ACTIONS did Frisk do to gain their wishes?

[JUDGMENT]

Yes. Even if Sans is mainly seen as WONDERLAND's Wish, the monster still retains ulterior objectives such as passing Judgment. Judgment also involves execution to genocidal characters. Alice usually has to FIGHT the Judge to ENTER unqualified areas posed by WONDERLAND.

“I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU REALLY WON SANS.” Papyrus urged, looking around and hoping they weren’t the only ones in the room. Papyrus feels like he has every right to know this, considering the fact he was tasked to protect two WONDERLANDs in a row, Chara and Frisk respectively. In technical terms, he’s **Wonderland’s tool -** A character chosen out of everyone by WONDERLAND sincerely to protect them from harm. He could also see himself as a countermeasure in case some of the characters go rouge and try to kill WONDERLAND. _Why else was the White Rabbit designated to travel everywhere?_ However, WONDERLAND's Wish can't kill WONDERLAND because they **trust** each other… That meant Papyrus shouldn’t be allowed to hurt WONDERLAND’s Wish…. But he did. With all of the rules being broken from left to right

 

[ _Sans_ ~~ _can't_~~ _won't kill Frisk_ Right?]

 

"bro. can ya lend me a hand?" Sans already has ten screens pulled up and he was doing fairly well for a newbie to this technology. Even if he doesn’t want to, Sans is still his brother. _Nothing can change that._ Papyrus stumbled forward and began the start-up. If they push through with this, everything from the PAST will disappear. Happiness or Sorrow: **A priori** will be restored and the day will end in a RESET.

The two were fairly quiet. Tinkering and no bickering, the two held no qualms in Silence. After he made sure there was no possible baseline errors in the renewed system, the tall skeleton moved back and realized that everything except the baseline changed. This was odd. Papyrus set up a 'small interaction' hidden in the system before pulling back. Papyrus crossed his arms and asked, "CAN WE DO A COUNTDOWN ON THIS BECAUSE YOUR SYSTEM IS A BERESHIT OF SOME SORTS AND I’M UNFAMILIAR WITH THE REPERCUSSIONS?"

"bear sheet?" Sans asked, his smile turning more full than usual. Papyrus scowled, not sure how to explain this feeling. Both the Cheshire Cat and the White Rabbit stood at the throne room, the time on the screen was counting down to ZERO.

 

100

 

Papyrus explained the meaning. "BERESHIT IS A WORD THAT DESCRIBES THE BEGINNING IN ."

"….i see." The Cheshire Cat looks at the timer, hands in his pocket as he stayed close to the screen.

‘Sans doesn’t obviously get me.’ The White Rabbit shuffles, unsure what to say to his older brother. The sad part here is that he's starting to remember what really happened… it isn’t pretty.

“i always thought your job was to deliver food and messages to the winner.” Sans confessed. Papyrus replies back, "AND YOUR JOB WAS INITIALLY TO GIVE HINTS FOR THE PLAYERS."

"funny how that went." Sans' tail flicks thin air. Papyrus is secretly fascinated with this but he still wonders what happened.

‘So this is the future events? Sans sent his friends to a vacation and the last individual that fell was Frisk. I must've fallen as well since everything went black. I still can’t believe I was defeated by the Cheshire Cat.’ Papyrus spoke up, curious. “I THOUGHT YOU GAVE UP?”

 

95

 

"pft." Sans chuckled, his tail moving from behind curled to his right leg. Papyrus wonders what that meant, distracted with his brother’s strange antics. Sans shrugged, “i did. i gave up trying too long ago... in forgiving them.”

“I CAN’T TELL WHETHER YOU’RE HAPPY OR SAD IN THIS OUTCOME.” Papyrus looks around, walking to the cabinet and browsing through the drawings of the previous WONDERLAND. Golden Flower. smiling flower. Family. Burning Village. Smiling family. Burning Castle. Sunset over the beach. Stickmen in red-? Papyrus looks up to see Sans studying him. “WHAT?”

“how are you so calm when you don’t remember everything?” Sans inquired and he watched his brother toss a crossword book at him. Sans caught it and found the next sentence strange.

 

80

 

“WHEN YOU’RE STUCK WITH CHARA, YOU’LL LEARN TO GIVE UP TRYING TO MAKE SENSE OF THINGS.” Papyrus confessed, holding a junior jumble book. Flipping a page, Papyrus pulls out a crayon and begins answering.

“were you waiting for something different?” Sans wished that was the case or he’d feel really bad on his next set of actions. Whatever will happen later on was for the best of interest for both races as _Humans and Monsters are present in the realm._

“NOT REALLY.”

The room turned silent.

 

74

 

Papyrus looks over at his brother, analyzing his reaction _most likely._ Seeing the blank eye sockets, Papyrus wished his brother had more expressions instead of a simple eye light vanish. It also wasn’t helpful how lazy the skeleton is for expressing modest responses towards his peers. Is Sans’ laziness at fault or is it a variable created due to the RESETs? Papyrus shakes his skull, well-aware of his brother’s previous attitude. _Sans was always lazy and he got lazier when everything was taken away from him,_ _ **not like I can understand his pain**_ _._ Papyrus suddenly wanted to hug his brother, but thought against it. _It felt wrong somehow._

“BECAUSE EVEN IF EVERYTHING KEEPS ON REPEATING, I NEVER FIND MYSELF BORED ON DOING NOTHING OR ANYTHING. FOR EXAMPLE. YOU CAN START A HOBBY SUCH AS PEOPLE WATCHING, PUZZLE MAKING, COOKING, TRAINING, JOGGING”

“sleeping, eating, reading a good book or two, taking a nap, making puns.” Sans continued with a smile, finding it funny how the skeleton looked at him with squinted eye sockets. Papyrus looks unsettled at the comedian.

“MOST OF WHAT YOU SAID ARE ATROCIOUS. PLEASE RECONSIDER YOUR LIFE.” Papyrus stated and yet Sans finds it hard to let the topic go. “aw come on paps. my puns are sansational and papular if you think about it.”

“USING OUR NAMES FOR A PUN IS ALSO PART OF THE ATROCITY SANS. YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ADDED ANY OF THEM INTO THE MATRIX.” Sans knows that Papyrus knows he’s trying to let off some steam of anxiety off (talking his head off), but that doesn’t mean Papyrus will go along with him.

“but puns have always been my **core** attribute.” Sans winked and Papyrus placed the book down. [Sans wanted to laugh how easy it was for his brother to get distracted, holding a pen as he’s already halfway done with page ten of Crossword.]

 

60

 

“YOU ARE A MONSTER!” Sans tried his best, but he couldn’t hold it for very long.

Sans laughed.

When he regained some sense while covering his face with a book, Sans peered to the side and asked with a sly smile:

“why... aren’t you as well?”

Papyrus’ smile also went up, eye sockets closed as he accepted defeat from his brother.

“TOUCHE.”

“is that the best you can do?”

“I HAVE YET TO MASTER THIS DEVELOPING LINGO LANGUAGE AT THE SURFACE MIND YOU.”

“what happens after it reaches zero?” Sans pretends not to know, hoping Papyrus will give him another ‘better’ interpretation. Papyrus hums in thought, replying back. “YOU’RE GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, CONTROLLING EVERYTHING IN THE LAND. YOU CAN GET OUT, BUT BEFORE THAT YOU HAVE TO OBTAIN YOUR- AH. I SEE. THAT’S HOW YOU GOT FRISK TO LOSE.”

 

53

 

“...” Sans doesn’t want to answer that question, even if he knows his brother has the right to know the condition of his friend.

“DOES THAT MEAN GASTER IS YOUR WISH?” Sans doesn’t respond to this question as well, hoping his brother doesn’t get angry at him. Gaster was… he wasn’t really a good father to Papyrus if he were to think about it. “AND YOUR...?”

“it’s…. complicated.” Sans doesn’t even want to see the look on his brother’s face anymore.

“I UNDERSTAND.” Papyrus’ tone sounded vacant.

“you mad?” Sans inquired, staring at his crossword intently. He looks up without the skeleton knowing, seeing Papyrus covering his face.

“NO. I CAN NEVER GET MAD AT YOU SANS. JUDGING FROM THE STATE OF THINGS, IT WAS FOR THE BEST THAT SOMEONE ELSE TOOK CONTROL. NOW… IF ONLY IT WASN’T A LAZY BONES.”

“sorry.” Sans apologized quickly, causing the skeleton to wonder aloud.

“FOR WHAT?”

“what will happen later.” Sans added.

“WILL... **WHATEVER HAPPEN** … AFFECT ME IN ANYWAY?” Papyrus said slowly.

 

40

 

“maybe.” Sans replied with equal time length.

“AWWW~” Papyrus wished he could pout.

“aren’t you a whiny baby?” Sans teased.

“I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT SINCE THERE ARE NO ADULTS IN THE ROOM.”

“i **am** an adult.”

“YOU DON’T COUNT SANS.” Papyrus hopes this conversation is over. He doesn’t have much time left.

“darn.” Sans threw the book onto the floor, already done with the Crossword book. When Papyrus turned to the sound, he finds Sans lying on the throne with his arms folded.

“i just realized sumthing.”

‘IS HE THAT TENSE OR DID HE GIVE UP?’ Papyrus wondered, “WHAT?”

“i’ll get to ketchup with my napping schedule.” Sans looks up at the ceiling, hearing Papyrus groan at the sidelines.

“PLEASE DO SOMETHING USEFUL.” Papyrus doesn’t know these words now. Curse these jumbled letters.

“like what?”

“THE HOBBIES I MENTIONED.”

“if i get bored on that?”

“MAKE FRIENDS, FIND MORE THINGS TO DO.”

“and then end up like chara or frisk?”

“PROBABLY…?” Papyrus thought about it. “I DON’T KNOW. WHAT DO YOU THINK?”

“not sure but, they were probably being manipulated.”

“CHARA WASN’T ALWAYS CRAZY YOU KNOW?”

“sorry but i don’t remember a sane chara in any timeline.”

 

32

 

“DO YOU REALLY WANT THE NUMBERS BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS LOSE COUNT OF THEM?”

“then how did they crack?”

“WHEN THEY THOUGHT FRISK WOULD HELP THEM… AND THEY DIDN’T.”

“PEOPLE WHO ENTER WONDERLAND USUALLY DON’T WANT TO COME BACK… NO ONE IS AN EXEMPTION TO THIS. DID YOU KNOW WONDERLAND’S WISH CAN ONLY BE GRANTED WHEN ALICE AND THEIR WISH WORK TOGETHER?”

“...” Sans didn’t think of seeing Chara in that perspective before. He always thought the genocidal brat finally lost it.

“that’s… you should’ve said that to them.”

“I DID, BUT… FRISK ALSO HATED THEIR LIFE IN THE SURFACE… THEIR INTEREST COINCIDED. * SIGH* IF ONLY FRISK HADN’T REMEMBERED, BUT IT WAS INEVITABLE...”

“?” Sans moves his head to stare at his wary brother.

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE.” Papyrus placed his book down, staring at the timer.

“don’t leave me hanging paps.” Papyrus has Sans’ full attention now _but when hasn’t it been this way?_

“YOU WON’T NEED THE INFORMATION SANS. YOU’RE A VERY SPECIAL CASE.”

“welp. i know i’m one-of-a-kind but i’d appreciate it if i knew what’s gonna happen to me.”

“WE CAN TALK ABOUT THAT LATER.”

 

2o

 

“so you **do know**.”

"YOU GAVE YOURSELF AWAY."

"what if i wanted to give myself away?"

"I REFUSE."

"life doesn't work that way."

“I WAS HOPING YOU’D GET GRILLBY.”

“he has a daughter to tend to.”

“ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN’T SET THIS ALL UP?”

“the family reunion shindig?”

“YES. GASTER ISN’T AN EASY BOSS. THE NEW ALICE WILL HAVE A HARD TIME BEATING HIM.”

“i know. i wish i wasn’t the one to do this.”

“BUT YOU DID **SHOCKINGLY**.”

“now i’ll hafta tesla the security of the mad hatter house”

“YOU HAVE A STRANGE WAY OF LOOKING AT THINGS.”

“gaster can’t a-void me with my WONDER-ful attitude.”

“I FORGAVE YOU ONCE AND YOU STILL DID IT. THIS IS WHY YOU AREN’T AN ADULT IN MY OPINION.”

“admit it. you like my puns.”

“I’M NOT LISTENING! GOOD BYE SANS!”

 

11

 

“remember. meet-up in my place.” Sans winked.

“SANS! I AM NOT GOING WITHOUT A FIGHT.” Papyrus knows the first time caught him off guard. The second time was because his friend needed HELP. His brother? Papyrus knows Sans can survive this. Sans doesn’t need to include him, no matter how great he is. Papyrus also wants to live an average life because even when Sans is WONDERLAND, he’s still the Cheshire Cat and the Judge. The system can’t handle it. Sans gets to maintain all three positions.

“oh yes you will.” Sans is grinning, tail wagging from side to side.

“NO I WON’T.” If he’s chosen, Papyrus will eventually face all of the ERRORs created during the ordeal. Papyrus secretly wished he doesn’t face it because it involves a lot of math and word garble. Oh. Does that mean Sans will be a better WONDERLAND since he’s good in those type of things? Choosing Gaster as his wish is also very good since the two can work together in solving those glitches.

‘WHAT I DON’T UNDERSTAND IS WHAT HE’LL USE ME FOR.’ Papyrus thought, thinking of his utilitarian usage. Aside from experience, he can’t do anything vital to the inner workings of the area. Sure. Wonderland is used to his SOUL, telling him things about WONDERLAND but anyone with enough time alone can do so as well.

“you’re liking the idea~” Sans purred.

Papyrus refuses to accept that notion, responding. “GASTER WON'T ALLOW YOU.”

“so what? he’s mortal now.”

“PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN’T GOING TO SPAM THAT HORRID **ABILITY**.”

“ah sheep. You got me.”

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

“it’s pretty useful.”

“OH MY GOD! PLEASE JUST TAKE MY ADVICE AND GET GRILLBY INSTEAD.”

“very funny. i like my challenges thank you very much.”

“YOU’LL GET TIRED EVENTUALLY.”

“i know what you’ve done in the matrix and i’m touched. i knew you’d celebrate my unbirthday bro.”

“WHY ARE YOU UTTERLY DEPRIVED?”

“ever since i lost my family topped with the repeated deaths of my friends die.”

"THEN FORGIVE AND FORGET."

"apparently, that's your motto."

“I HOPE THE BOSS RUSH WOULD CHANGE YOUR MIND.”

“i’ll tell ya when i see ya.”

 

0

 

* * *

**[TRUE RESET]**

* * *

 

 

 

> 1 Message!
> 
> Open?
> 
> [ **Y** ] N

 

CONGRATULATIONS!

 

YOU HAVE BECOME THE STRONGEST CHARACTER IN THE GAME!

YOU MAY CONTINUE PLAYING TOWARDS THE SURFACE OR CONTINUE UNDERGROUND

CONTINUE WHERE?

[ **UNDERGROUND** ] SURFACE

 

* * *

 

BEFORE YOU BEGIN YOUR RULE, PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING:

1\. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?

********************

2\. YOU HAVE OPTED TO SAVE?

********

 

[THE SYSTEM HAS DECIDED THAT **GASTER** IS YOUR WISH. HE WILL BE TRANSPORTED AFTER THE SELECTION.]

 

3\. WHO IS YOUR GREATEST OPPONENT?

*****

4\. WHO IS YOUR GREATEST ALLY?

******

 

**CHANGES HAVE BEEN SAVED!**

 

YOU HAVE A MONTH TO SELECT AND PERSUADE A SERVANT TO GUIDE YOUR NEW ADVENTURE!

 

 

 

> * REMEMBER. SERVANTS WILL RESIDE WITH YOU FOR THE WHOLE DURATION OF YOUR REIGN. PLEASE CHOOSE WISELY!

 

COUNTER STARTS NOW!

 

* * *

**[NEW GAME]**

* * *

 

Landing on the pile of golden flowers, a skeleton wearing a signature blue jacket dusted his shorts.

 

“boss rush huh?”

 

He grinned, peering at the Ruin’s door.


End file.
